I Remember
by Occasional Nicotine
Summary: "And here I thought you forgot about me." The patient gave a cheeky smile. Her left arm was in a flashy pink cast with doodles drawn on it while her left leg was left untouched by a marker. She wore her usual pink cardigan draped around her shoulders with her hair in a loose braid.


so uh i had a dream and i had to write it

sooooooo like please excuse any medical inaccuracies and tell me if there's something wrong ill fix it right away.

please enjoy

* * *

"And here I thought you forgot about me." The patient gave a cheeky smile. Her left arm was in a flashy pink cast with doodles drawn on it while her left leg was left untouched by a marker. She wore her usual pink cardigan draped around her shoulders with her hair in a loose braid.

 _Regained a bit of colour. Iron supplements are doing its work._

A twitch. A little shrug. "Hello," the doctor flipped the pages on the clipboard, not wanting to look at her directly. "how are you feeling, Yazawa-san?" even at the corner of her eye, she still saw her smile widen.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" the patient pointed out.

"Not that I'm aware of." She scribbled on the paper. _Her arm and leg are healing well._

"I thought I told you to call me by my name." The doctor shot her a look.

 _Deep breaths. Try again._

"How are you feeling," The doctor inhaled sharply. "Nico?" that earned her a genuine smile and a tight clench in her chest.

The gir- no -woman- then proceeded to talk about her day. Though it wasn't necessary to write everything, the doctor still jotted it down and hummed occasionally so the patient knew that she was still listening to her.

 _Her vitals are normal. No slur in talking._

She had two visitors this day, her friends during highschool who still kept in contact with her until now. The spent the entire afternoon reminiscing the past, looking at silly photographs, and watching old videos of their early idol career. The doctor hung her head.

 _Memories are still hazy. Needs more time._

"Rin and uhm… Honoka, was it? I kind of recognize them." The dark-haired patient tapped her finger to chin. Of course, not all memories will come back in a flash so the patient could only remember bits and pieces of her past or none at all. "One who likes ramen and the other likes bread."

She was right about that info. The doctor told her about her current condition. A fractured arm and leg, a large bruise on her right side that's going to sting for a while, cuts and wounds in different parts of her body, a tiny scar on her face but would most likely heal in a couple more weeks, and retrograde amnesia.

"At least my face isn't all that wrecked," the patient commented. The doctor gripped her clipboard tighter.

"It's nothing to make light of," she quipped. The patient raised her head and scrunched her eyebrows.

"Are you still mad at me?"

 _Mad_? Why would she be mad? "No," The doctor simply replied, her voice sounded fake. "Why would I be?"

Nico held her hand by her good arm and tugged her closer. "Are you mad that I still can't remember you, Maki-chan?"

 _Still needs more time. More time more time more time more tim-_

It took a lot of effort for Maki to break away but eventually she had to as there were a lot more patients for her to check up on. She gently pulled back her arm and Nico's face contorted to a nasty expression. "It's normal for you to not remember," the redhead explained calmly despite her inner turmoil. "You just need a little bit more time." She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong?" Nico showed her a golden ring. "Is it because of this?"

There was a gut-wrenching feeling that accompanied the headache Maki was experiencing.

Maki was there and so was Nico.

Nico who was alive and breathing.

Nico who survived the awful accident.

Nico who can't remember her own wife.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Maki unlocked the door with her keys. She hated how it was too heavy and the sound it made when she carried it. It used to be a single one. A single key to the front door as she had no use for the other keys of the house. But ever since the accident, she took every key and kept them with her at all times.

The satisfying noise of the lock opening was music to her ears. She couldn't wait to step inside and take a warm bath and sleep till the bed swallowed her whole.

"Mommy!"

Two identical kids tackled her at the front door and Maki was unable to balance herself and fell backwards. Alright. She forgot to mention that missed her kids too so she kind of deserved it.

"Welcome home!"

" _Aaahhouuchh_ …" the doctor winced in pain. "What did I tell you about this?"

The two looked at each other, and hugged their mom. "We missed you."

Maki sighed and stood, carrying them in her arms. "Welcome back," Kotori greeted with Umi by her side. They helped her carry the twins because she was far too exhausted to carry them both.

"Sorry for the trouble," Maki adjusted the ribbons on their heads. The older one had hers on her left and the younger on her right. "Have you been good?" she lightly ruffled their dark hair. Her daughters nodded in response.

Kotori guided them all in the living room. "They were in their best behaviour," she added. The twins ran off to their playroom sensing that the adults needed to talk. When they left, Umi gently placed a hand on Maki's shoulder.

"How is Nico?"

The redhead shrugged. "She's healing well. Perhaps in three weeks she can be released but until then she has to stay." She remembered something on the clipboard. _Ah_. "Nevermind, make it a month or so."

There was a moment of silence until Umi spoke again. "I heard Honoka and Rin went to visit her today. Does she remember anything?"

Maki sucks a breath. "She said she recognizes them as she did with all of you. Her memories are still hazy as of now and there are still periods of confusion and agitation but she's slowly regaining them bit by bit." The doctor sighed wistfully when her eyes landed on the golden ring on her left hand. "Though I am kinda pissed that she doesn't remember me," she laughed bitterly. _Us._ Her wife and her daughters.

"Still needs more time," Kotori continued what Maki was about to say.

Umi nodded in agreement. "We're here for you, don't forget that."

"I know," she replied.

"We're family." Maki smiled. Yes, they were.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kotori and Umi left Maki with the kids and reminded her that they won't be able to look after them tomorrow. They already prepared their dinner. Maki just needed to re-heat it. They knew how horrible she was at cooking.

"Call us anytime. Nozomi said she'll be switching with us next week with Eli and Hanayo," Umi waved to say goodbye. The twins ran up to them to give them a little kiss as thanks for taking care of them.

After locking the door, Maki went into the kitchen but the twins pulled her leg to stop her from going. She scratched her head, "What's wrong?"

"Mama said to not let you inside the kitchen," said the older twin. "She said you'll blow it up again!" The redhead pouted. That was one time! It wasn't her fault that the oven doesn't automatically shut down after forty five minutes.

"buuuuut if you give us cookies we'll be happy to keep it a secret," the younger one snickered. Maki raised a brow.

"Are you bribing me?"

"Maaaaaybe."

They got it from her, for sure. "Just one."

The twins released their hold and gave each other a high five. Maki gave them their prize and followed Nico's written instruction on the fridge on how to re-heat food when she's not available. It was confusing but her daughters helped her so nothing was set on fire. They were more knowledgeable in the kitchen since they followed Nico around whenever she cooked. The three waited for the timer to ring.

"Today's Wednesday," the older twin said in between chewing. Maki lightly scolded her for that. The younger twin's head shot up and made a face.

"Mama always makes tomato soup during Wednesdays." The redhead focused her eyes on the timer. She didn't want to be reminded of that.

Children would always remember small things their parents do. Like how Maki needs coffee every morning to function. Or how Nico sings so loudly in the shower that they can't help but sing along. Or how Maki sleeps on the couch in the most absurd position after endless night shifts. Or how Nico sneaks in tomatoes in almost all of her dishes because her wife and kids love it.

"Where's mama?"

"She's still recovering." She took a bite. It tasted good but it wasn't the same.

"Can we see her?"

A twitch. A little shrug. She didn't answer.

After putting away the dishes, Maki went in the bath with the twins and she tucked them in for the night. However, the twins requested they sleep with her and the redhead had no heart to turn down their innocent wish.

The three of them went to bed, Maki made sure to put pillows near the edges in case one of them fell. She kissed them goodnight and the two fell asleep in no time.

The doctor stared at the ceiling, not used to the silence. She and Nico would always bicker all the time and it was as natural as her falling in love with her wife. It was about simple things like choosing a movie, what clothes should the twins wear, or when their next date will be. But it always ended with them laughing it off and giving kisses in apology.

" _I know that look on your face. You've got a stupid idea, don't you?" Maki grumbled._

" _It is incredibly stupid."_

" _Then don't do it."_

" _I was thinking about kissing you," Nico smugly stated as she stood on her tiptoes._

" _Oh," Maki snaked her arms on her waist and leaned down. "Well then do it already."_

She missed having someone beside her when she slept. She missed her cooking. She missed how Nico just lights up anything she puts her hands on and that includes herself. She missed the way she would scold her for working too hard. She missed the way Nico wraps her small arms around her as she twirls her around in an imaginary beat. She missed the sweet, sweet kisses she couldn't get enough of.

When Maki learned about the accident, it felt like it was the end of the world. Nico was on tour and was about to head home but an unfortunate accident happened. The road was slippery and the car slid towards a tree, causing major damage and hurting everyone in it.

It took a while for rescue and by the time they reached the nearest hospital, the driver didn't survive and Nico was on the verge of death. Maki felt sick and bile rushed to her throat. She remembered the phone call so vividly. She wanted to sue everyone on the set. She wanted to go ballistic. The redhead called Eli and in the midst of her breaking down, all of them rushed to her house.

" _N-nico-chan-! S-she's out there!" Maki grabbed someone; she didn't know who it was behind the tears. "I need to see her… I need to see Nico-chan…"_

Maki gathered all the best doctors to look after her wife and made sure to keep the paparazzi away for now. She didn't want to deal with them in her condition. She might end up doing something she might regret.

Nico was in a coma for almost a month and the redhead had to keep it together. Her daughters were already going wild at the state of their mother and her friends comforted them. Nico's mom and siblings came to visit often and sometimes took the twins so Maki could focus on her work. It was an absolute nightmare.

When Nico first opened her eyes, relief washed over her and she could finally take a little rest. She reported her condition to all of her friends. Everything was painful for Nico and little by little she responded to stimuli. After weeks, Nico finally regained her voice back, she began to recognize her surroundings more but there was a problem.

" _Who… are you?" Nico asked._

" _Y-you don't remember me?" Maki stepped closer and Nico shied away. "I'm Maki. Nishikino Maki. I'm your wife." She was expecting some kind of sassy remark but the idol merely scratched her head._

" _Wife? You- aah!" Nico slumped and rubbed her temples. "Owowowow. That's… uughh… I don't remember… anything like that..."_

Maki woke up in a cold sweat. She was having nightmares again. Her trembling hand felt something warm beside her and saw dark hair poking out from the sheets. "N-nico-chan?" she croaked. She reached for it, brushing the tangles but soon realized it was her daughter, snuggled beside her. The older one was settled on her legs.

"Mommy?" her daughter rubbed her eyes. "Is Mama back?"

Maki shook her head. "Sorry for waking you up, honey. Go back to sleep." The redhead moved the other twin so she wouldn't fall but still stubbornly clung to her leg for some reason.

"Mama… don't go…"

Maki blinked.

Something pricked her eyes.

Then she was crying.

She tried to stop but it was futile.

They really missed her.

* * *

Because Kotori and Umi won't be able to look after the kids today and all her friends had other appointments, Maki took the kids with her.

"Are we going to visit Mama?"

"Oh, really? Please please please please!"

"We have a lot to tell her!"

They were already on their hyper active mode first thing in the morning and Maki relented. "When you two behave today, we'll visit her after my rounds are done."

Maki left the two in the hands of a nurse for a while and left them in her office, saying she'll come back after her morning rounds. They promised to behave and kissed her on her cheek.

Everything went by like a flash and finished quickly. She returned to her office and the twins were pulling on her leg, wanting desperately to see their other mom. Maki really didn't want to. What if Nico sees them and she doesn't remember? Maki couldn't handle the rejection she gave and didn't want her kids to suffer the same.

"I wanna tell mama that I've been good! You said so!" the older one tried to push but the doctor was too heavy to budge.

"And I've been super good!" the twins then shouted who was the best and Maki had enough. It was going to happen sooner or later so she crouched down and gave them the look.

"What did I tell you about fighting here?"

"Not to…"

"Because?"

"There are many patients," said the younger one.

"and we shouldn't disturb them," added the other.

"If we go and visit, make sure to not make loud noises. Bad things will happen to mama if you do."

That made them quiet. She ran a list of things on not to do besides being noisy and the twins nodded at her instructions. Maki ruffled their hair and fixed their ribbons, making sure they were presentable to her wife. Nico was meticulous when it came to what they looked. The older one had hers on her left and the younger on her right. They held hands as they went to her room and the redhead braced herself. She knocked on the door and went in.

"Oh, you're early today," Nico smiled. As soon as they heard her voice, the kids released her hand and ran up to her crying. Maki was about to scold them but Nico put her index to her lips and she stayed in place. The twins didn't make any sudden movements; they just stood and let their little arms reach their mother. They were crying but weren't loud; they were hushed whimpers of longing.

Nico beckoned the doctor to come closer and Maki's legs walked towards her unconsciously.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she fixed the ribbon of the younger twin with her good arm. "She likes it on her left." Her wife wiped the tears on their kids' face and touched their tiny nose.

A familiar sensation was rushing through Maki's whole body with her words. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and there was this distinct bubbly feeling in her stomach. Nico showed her the ring again. "Married for eight years with two adorable kids." Maki's eyes went wide.

"Y-you… remember?"

"I do."

All of the pain the past few weeks gave her crumbled. The sorrow, helplessness, and longing. It all washed away along with her hot, burning tears.

"Aw, don't cry, Maki-chan." Nico's laugh made her even more emotional. The redhead placed her forehead to hers, not caring about Nico's whine about getting wet. She was just too happy.

"I missed you… and so did the kids…"

"I know."

"I was mad about yesterday."

"I figured."

"I love you."

Nico caught one of her wavy locks and gingerly pulled her down for a chaste kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

i have lots of prompts that i want to write and this happened to pop up in one of my dreams

 _You don't remember anything? Your name? My name? Our kids?_

ill be pretty busy for a while but if i have enough energy to write, i will because i just love me some ncmk

just wanted to get this out before i suffer

also i dont know what the twins names would be so please forgive me. i would just name them nico jr. and maki jr. LMAOO

reviews are very much appreciated! have a wonderful day aye!


End file.
